Loving in a Storm
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Sequel to "Anew beggining Amy has moved back to Campleton with only one thing on her mind: Get Sonic back in her reach. But the only problem is: he's not the same preppy guy he was before. Rated T for safety.


**Loving in a Storm**

_A Sonamy Story_

All Characters belong to Sega except Tony, Ashley, Greg, Diana, Rebecca, mr. steins, and David.

Ch.1 Reunion

Amy's POV

It's been four years since I moved from Campleton. I returned to Dalley. Back to my popular life. I didn't forget about Sonic and the others. Sometimes, I actually missed them. I was always haunted by the hurtful goodbye that me and Sonic shared though. Most of the time, I just wished that I could have just told him the truth in the first place. Than our goodbye wouldn't have gone the way it did. My mom and dad got a divorce the year after we moved. My mom got full custody of us kids, and we never see our dad. My mom tries to get us to visit him, but he always has an excuse to why we can't come. My little brother is now seven years old and I'm nineteen. We moved back to Campleton because my mom thought it was a good influence. I didn't argue about it like my brother did. He liked Dalley and didn't want to leave it for anything. But he did. It's November, and I have to start up college again. I would be attending Chancery University. It was a good college and my mom thought it would be nice if I could have some friends who were a good influence. I wanted to tell her that I **did** have friends who were a good influence. As we drove through town, we passed Sonic's house. The huge, huge mansion with the giant gate in front of it. The memories we shared in that house flooded through me. Like the time we pulled a prank on his waiters and maids. Or the time he showed me his secret hideout. He thought that I would forget all those things, but I didn't. We finally arrived at our new home. It wasn't a mansion, it was a big house. My mom had quit her business and became an author and accountant. She wanted to be there for us kids, and she thought by living like a normal family would do the trick. I got out the minivan looking lost. I looked to the right side of the street and saw Sonic's huge mansion. It was awhile down, but it was in seeing distance. "Looking at our new neighbors", I heard my mom ask. "Neighbors", I asked, shocked.

"Yes neighbors. Is there something wrong Amy?"

"Are we going to greet them?"

"Yes, I heard that they have a son about your age. You guys could probably be good friends." I stared at my mother, shocked at what she just said. He was my friend! I wanted to scream at her but decided not to. We unpacked our stuff. I got a pink room, with a hot pink carpet. After I moved all my little furniture in the room, it looked so me. "Amy," my mother called, "it's time to meet our neighbors." I sighed. Time for my hour of doom, I thought. I looked at myself in the mirror. My quills have gotten longer and now flow waving down my back. I had a purple short sleeved turtleneck with a white jacket, a light brown skirt with a green plaid design on the bottom and belt, and a green plaid hat. I also had some purple high heel boots on. I looked very preppy if I do say so myself. I ran down the steps. My brother, Antonio, was putting on his coat as I walked into the living room. After he was done, we started down the street. I saw that my mom was holding a pie. Once we finally reached the gate, it opened and we walked down the extremely long driveway. It took us like twenty minutes to get to the mansion. Antonio knocked on the door. A gray hedgehog with blue irises answered the door. "Hello, you must be our new neighbors." My mother nodded. "My name is Ashley and these are my kids Amy and Antonio."

"Hi my name is Diana, please come in." Diana? So this was Sonic's step mom. My mom handed Diana the pie and set it in the living room where we all took a seat. I sat on a love seat, my mother sat on the couch next to Diana, and Tony sat in an armchair. "Greg! Sonic! Come and greet our new neighbors!" Diana called.

"No, you ugly fat junkie", said a deep soft voice that I assumed was Sonic. A dark blue hedgehog entered the room. He had the same exact irises as Sonic, but looked a lot more mature. I guessed that this was Sonic's dad. "Hello, I'm Gregory but you may call me Greg. Please excuse my son. He isn't very polite." The hedgehog said. Greg's voice was very dark and deep. "Sonic! Get your butt down here now!"

"Make me", the voice said. I heard Gregory mumble something and excused himself. I heard a big bang. Gregory came back rubbing his head. "Sorry about the noise, but my son just hit me with a pan," Gregory faked a laugh. Sonic then entered the room. His quills had also grown out more, and his fur was no longer the light blue it used to be. It was now a dark blue quite similar to his father's, but he had some bright blue streaks mixed in. He was also a lot taller. His irises were still the light green that they used to be. He was wearing an orange and red hoodie, gray jeans, and black high tops. He didn't even look at my family; his eyes were on his father. "What do you want," he asked his father. "Sonic, these are our new neighbors."

"Hi I'm Ashley and these are my kids Tony and Amy," my mom said while getting up to shake Sonic's hand. He shook it and looked at Tony and then me. He stared at me. I did a little wave at him, and he glared. I guess that Diana felt the tension between us and said: "Sonic, why don't you and Amy go in the chill room and get to know each other." Sonic rolled his eyes and walked out the room. I followed him. He was walking fast and I couldn't catch up to him. He went through a door that I guess led to the chill room. I went in and saw him sitting in a bean bag chair with his face in his hands. I sat down in the bean bag chair that was next to him.

"What are you doing here Amy", he asked, looking at me.

"I moved."

"I can see that."

"Look Sonic, I didn't-"

"Whatever. I really don't feel like hearing it." He looked away.

"What? You don't even know what I was about to say."

"You were gonna say something about how we said goodbye."

"Yea, but I also wanted to ask-"

"Why I'm so mad."

"Um, yea." I tried to touch his arm but he moved it away.

"Why do you even care?"

"A friend always cares." This reminded me of the note I wrote him in chemistry class. The day that we met.

"You don't know me Amy. I'm not the same guy I used to be."

"Then who are you?"

"Someone who you'll never know."

"What? Are you saying that we can't be friends or something? Because I want to make it up to you and the others about what I did."

"The others are gone. They all went to different colleges. It's just me now, and I really **don't** want you're apology."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop trying to be friends with me. Just stop trying to do anything with me. You know what, just forget about all the memories we shared. I'm even surprised that you remember me and the others."

"Sonic, I meant what I said. You were and still are the most thoughtful guy I have ever met. I've never stopped thinking about you when I moved. Sonic, I'm-", Sonic cupped his hand over my mouth. I tried to move it away, but he was too strong. I tried to grab his arm, but he grabbed my hand before I could do anything. I struggled to get out of his grips, and after a few tries, I managed to. Sonic stared at me. I stared back. I started to lean in closer to him, so I could kiss him, but he moved away at a super speed to the other side of the room. "Can you stop trying to make a move on me for one second", Sonic asked me. "Yea, of course I can," I replied.

"Then act like it, please."

"Why are you acting like this Sonic?"

"I have my reasons."

"Can you tell me?"

"No." I checked my watch. It was almost time to go. I looked back up at Sonic. He was watching me with this annoyed look on his face. "What college are you attending?" I asked him.

"Chancery, you?"

"Same."

"Amy! C'mon it's time to go," I heard my mom call. I walked to the doorway. As I passed Sonic, I saw that his hands were in fists. I kissed him on the cheek before running back to the living room. My mother was saying goodbye, and making comments about getting me and Sonic together. I knew that the next time Sonic saw me, I was gonna need a suit of armor. I ran home with my brother while my mother walked. Once I got home, I thought about how much work I had to do about Sonic.

Ch.2 Thoughts

Sonic's POV

I touched the spot my cheek where Amy had kissed. It felt warm. Why did Amy infuriate me so much? I wish I didn't have to be so mean around her. I want to be happy with her. But, I can't. She lied to me once, and I don't want to end up hurt like I was long before I met her. I don't even know if I should trust Amy. I know that she was gonna say that she loved me and I stopped her. It was only because I didn't want to hear those words again. Not again. "Sonic!" My dad called. I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. He is just too annoying. Most of the time I felt as if I were just some boy who he knew instead of being his son. I walked down to the dining room reluctantly. My dad and Diana were waiting for me. "Sonic, do you know that girl?" My dad asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Amy. And yes I do know her."

"How?"

"She's an old friend of mine."

"So, she's lived here before?" Diana asked.

"Yea. Four years ago was when she moved."

"How splendid", my father shouted, "now you can finally get a girlfriend and stop being so moody all the time." I glared at him. How could he say that? He knew why I didn't date and now all of a sudden he wants me to move on just cause' Amy came around? Now that's just weird. I shook my head and said: "I don't like her Dad." My dad looked confused. "Well, you said she was an old friend."

"Yea, **was** an old friend. Now, she's just a girl."

"Sonic, maybe if she's just a girl then you should start your relationship over and maybe spend the rest of your lives together."

"In your dreams dad," I said before walking up to my room. I didn't feel like putting up this mess. My dad is always suggesting things that he knows will tick me off. I think he just does it for the fun of it. Once I reached my room. I shut and locked the door. I looked around my room. I saw all the pictures that me and Amy took together. My smiles were big and real in the pictures and so were hers, but under it all…it was fake. I flopped on my bed and sighed. Nothing could ever go right in my life. I got up and went to my window. It was dark out now. I looked out to the sky and to all the stars. Every one of them shined brightly. All except one in the corner of the sky. It was separated from all the other stars and looked lonely. The star reminded me of myself. Always alone in another train of thoughts. I smiled at the star and it shone at me back.

Ch. 3 Apologies

Amy's POV

Its Monday and everyone will be coming back from Thanksgiving break. I put on a hot pink and black designer long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and some hot pink boots. I wore my light pink quills straightened down my back. I made a little bang going to the side that covered my eyes a little. I was trying to create that shy girl look that I hoped would catch Sonic's attention. I ate breakfast quickly and ran to catch the bus. I missed it. It started raining. "Oh c'mon", I yelled at the sky. A familiar green and blue Porsche pulled up in front of me. The driver's door opened and Sonic came out. He walked around his car and leaned on the passenger door. He looked at me in amusement. "Having fun out in the rain", he asked with a big smile pasted on his face. I smiled back at him sarcastically. "Yes. Yes I am," I replied. Sonic chuckled at me. "Need a ride," he asked. I nodded and he opened the door for me. I got in and put my seatbelt on. Sonic slid in the driver's seat and started taking us to school. I was watching him. He didn't look tensed like he did on Saturday. I hoped that it was a good sign. "So, what are you majoring in," I asked Sonic, breaking the silence that made me feel a little uncomfortable. "Astronomy Technology. My dad wants me to take care of his business one day."

"What kind of business does he run?"

"He builds spacecrafts, space suits, satellites, and more stuff that I don't remember."

"Oh. Well it all sounds kool."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Pre-Law. I want to be a lawyer when I grow up."

"That's a nice career. Maybe you can help me win a case after I purposely destroy my father's business." Sonic got tenser and I could see he wasn't joking.

"Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons." Sonic said that alot now. I wondered why. Maybe he just doesn't like his father's business or just doesn't like his father. The car was silent once again and I left it that way. I didn't want to push Sonic into a friendship that he didn't want to be in, but then again: why would he drive me to school if he didn't want anything to do with me? Wow, boys are weird. Once we finally reached school, it had started thundering and lightning. I got scared. I hated storms; they were always scary to me. I got out the car reluctantly and tried to go the first building that I was supposed to go to for my first class. But, when I tried to move, the wind just blew harder into me. Once, the wind literally knocked me down. I looked up to see Sonic looking down at me with his arm extended to me. I took it and he pulled me up. The wind slowed down as we looked at each other. "Thanks", I said. He nodded and walked away. I watched him go. I wondered why he was always so mysterious. Once he was out of sight, I headed out to my building. Once I reached it, I saw that it was a huge study hall. The room that I entered was supposedly my classroom. There were rows of desks and most of the kids were sitting atop of them. I looked around the room when a familiar face hit me. "Rebecca!" I called. The violet hedgehog looked at me and smiled. "Amy", she called back. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "What are you doing here", I asked her. "My dad got transferred here and well here I am", Rebecca replied. I smiled. Rebecca was my other best friend aside from Blaze. She had long quills, a rock tomboy style, and a tough girl attitude. Her parents are CEO's so they get a lot of business and barely travel so this was a big shocker to me. I took the seat next to Rebecca. I also looked around the room. There were debate rules scattered all over. I also saw a green hawk staring at me with a big smile on his face. I smiled back at him and looked away. He was kinda cute, but I couldn't give up on Sonic even if he wanted me to. A tall wolf with nerdy glasses walked in the room. "Hello class. Welcome back to Chancery University. I hope you all had a good holiday. I also see a new face in here," the wolf said first looking all around and then at me. "I'm Mr. Steins, your debate professor and you are", the wolf said to me. "I'm Amy Rose", I replied. The teacher smiled at me and then started reviewing to the class all the debate skills and how to use them. The class took up most of the morning, but it was fun. We got to make up arguments(even about dumb things like which candy tastes better) and we got to play a kool game where we acted like actual lawyers and tried to win a case. My case was a piece of cake. My client had an abusive relationship with her husband and all I had to do was show the evidence, mark a couple of statements from the client, and her husband was in jail. I was so proud of myself, especially when Mr. Steins said that it was the hardest of all the cases. By the time class ended it was time for lunch. I waited for Rebecca to walk with me. "So," she said when we started walking, "how is your love life going?"

"It's going fine," I lied.

"Amelia Kenya Rose, I think that I would know my best friend better that that."

"Well, I have my sights on one guy. But the problem is that he kinda hates me."

"What's his name?"

"Sonic."

"Hey, isn't that the guy that had you all sad when you moved back to Dalley?"

"Yea. I really liked him and now he's a lot hotter than he used to be and he's my next door neighbor so I'm kinda in a jam with him."

"Oh wow. So, did you notice that Jet was staring at you? If you wanna get Sonic to like you, then you're gonna have to stay clear of Jet."

"Why?"

"Those two are like the worst of enemies. I heard that before we went on break, the two had a fight so big that the whole school had to try to break it up."

"Wow. I didn't know that two beings could have so much strength and anger."

"Yea, well I gotta go. My boyfriend is probably going crazy just because I'm taking too long. See ya later Amy." Rebecca walked toward the parking lot. I looked around myself. There were huge buildings and students everywhere. I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. I saw Jet chuckling at me. "Hey I'm Jet," he said after he stopped laughing. He held out his hand to me. I shook it gratefully. Then I noticed that it wasn't raining. "I'm Amy," I replied. I couldn't do anything but be polite. I wanted to take in Rebecca's advice but sometimes I was a little too nice. He smiled at me. I smiled back and started glancing around, hoping that Sonic would appear out of thin air. "Are you looking for somebody," I heard Jet ask. "Yea, I'm looking for Sonic. He drove me to school today and I'm gonna need a ride back home."

"I can drive you home if you want."

"Um, that's okay. Sonic and I are next door neighbors so it won't be much trouble for him."

"Look Amy, I know you're new and everything but I really do think that you should avoid Sonic. He's crazy in the head and has major temper problems."

"Well, we used to be best friends so I guess that I can deal with him. But thanks for the offer," I said, turning to leave. He grabbed my arm. I tried to shrug it away but he kept hold of it. I was started to get a little scared until I felt myself flying in someone's arms. I looked around and saw that everything was a blur. I felt sick. "Hey, whoever you are, can we please stop," I screamed loud enough so that the person could hear. I closed my eyes as the fast wind stopped. I didn't open them until I heard Sonic's voice. "Amy. Amy open your eyes," I heard his soft voice say. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Sonic's worried face. He put me down so that I was sitting in an upright position. I looked away from Sonic's face to see that he had took me to the most beautiful meadow that I had ever seen. The sun shone brightly in the light blue sky, the colorful flowers (that were everywhere) swayed gently in the breeze, the green grass whistled as the wind went through their blades, and the big flowery trees stood as if protecting while looking totally graceful. "Wow," I said looking back at Sonic, who was now sitting by my side.

"What were you doing with Jet", he asked coldly.

"He introduced himself and offered me a ride home, but I denied. That's when you came and saved me."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, yea, sure."

"Stay clear of Jet, he's not a good guy."

"And you are, what, superman," I joked. Sonic smiled a little before giving me a gentle nudge in my arm. "Yes, yes I am," he laughed. I saw a real smile from him that I hadn't seen in four years. I smiled along with him. He seemed to lighten up in this place and his happiness made me happy. Wait, did I just say that? Wow, this place must be affecting me too. Sonic smiled at me and then his face got really serious. His eyes got filled with the hate that was once directed toward me. "What's wrong," I asked him. He shook his head and muttered "nothing".

"Sonic, I'm sorry," I said looking at him. He looked confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for what I did four years ago. I mean, I was stupid, selfish, and just plain wrong. I didn't want to hurt anybody, especially you. Look, when I left Campleton. The only thing I could think about was you and how I hurt you. I took you for granted and I'm sorry", my voice broke then. Just thinking about the way I had left everything made me cry, I felt hot tears fall down my face. Sonic wiped them away gently, as if they were delicate snowflakes. He pulled me into a tight hug. My head rested lightly against his chest because of how tall he'd gotten. I cried silently as Sonic stroked my quills and told me that I was forgiven. His voice was so calm and gentle. It made me want to cry even more, but I knew that I couldn't. Sonic probably had better things to do then to hear me cry. I pulled away from Sonic, wiping away leftover tears. "You feel better now," Sonic asked. I nodded and tried to smile at him. He made a goofy face that made me laugh. He smiled at me. A raindrop plopped on his nose. "Oh no, looks like another storm. C'mon Amy, I'll take you home," Sonic said. He got up, grabbing my hands, and pulled me up. "Wait", I said, "Sonic, what is this place?"

"My mother's special place."

"Well its beautiful."

"And so are you," He said pulling out a red rose. I smiled as I took the rose. "Do you see that tree," Sonic said, pointing to a giant tree that had blue leaves and falling light blue petals. I nodded. "That's my mother." I gasped in amusement. He smiled at the tree and then at me before he picked me up bridal style and ran. I closed my eyes as he started running. I didn't want to see the blurs of the world. But, we were back in the school parking lot in a matter of minutes. Sonic put me down once we got to the car. I got in, still holding the rose, and strapped myself in. Sonic drove me home silently. Once we got back to my house, Sonic invited me to his house. I accepted. He decided to drive to his house since he had to put his car away anyway. The chauffeur took his car to his garage. "How many cars do you have," I asked Sonic. "Three, if you count the limousine that I can't drive," Sonic said, smiling at me. He led me inside the mansion. His parents were waiting in the living room. "Sonic, why aren't you in school", I heard Diana say. Sonic had hid me behind him. "That's none of your concern", Sonic replied coldly. "How dare you," Sonic's dad said rising. He ran to Sonic at a speed faster than Sonic's and raised his fist as if to strike Sonic. That was when Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. Greg's raised fist had hit Sonic just as I had got to Sonic's side. Sonic fell on the ground, forced by the force of the blow. I looked down at Sonic to see that his father had busted his bottom lip. There was blood leaking from it. Sonic's father seemed to raise his fist again until he saw me standing there in shock. I was surprised at what he just did. How could someone bust their own child's lip? I saw Sonic smirk a little. "Oh, Amy. I didn't know that you were here," Greg said to me. I didn't reply. I looked back down at Sonic and helped him up. "How does it feel to get caught," I heard Sonic say coldly to his dad before leading me up to his room. He shut the door behind us. I quickly went to his personal bathroom and got a wet towel. I came back to see Sonic sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Are you okay," I asked him. "Yea," he replied, his face still in his hands. I sat next to him. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Sonic said. "It's okay. Now can I please see that lip of yours." Sonic lifted up his head and looked at me. His lip still had a little blood on it and I could see where he had the bust. I dabbed the wet towel on his lip. He winced a few times, but I got the wound clean without hurting him too much. "Do they always do things like that to you," I asked when I was done. "Pretty much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"I'm the one who makes them so mad."

"Is this one of the reasons of why you're so mad all the time?"

"Yea, and you're the other reason." Sonic looked deep into my eyes and I did the same to him. I leaned toward him, once he noticed what I was doing, he moved back a little. "Sorry, couldn't help myself," I said, hoping that Sonic wouldn't get mad at me. He smiled a little. He couldn't smile really good because of his lip, but his little smiles were enough for me. "It's okay," he said. I smiled back.

"So, why am I one of the reasons that you're mad?"

"Well, when you left I was completely crushed. I was crying almost every night. I started fighting with my brothers, and got beat up most of the times. I shut myself out from the world. Well, everyone except Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Cream. They all stood by my side and helped me through everything. But, when I saw you on Saturday, I thought that I was gonna rip your head off. All the anger that filed through me came up from the moment I saw you. I didn't want to be mad at you, but I just couldn't ," Sonic put his head down. He got up and went on the balcony of his room. I followed him. The winter breeze blew slowly tonight and the air was warm, really warm at that. It almost felt like spring. It was dark out, all the stars were shining and the moon was glowing over us like a powerful light. I looked at Sonic to see him staring at me. "What", I asked. "It's just that I want to trust you, but I don't even know if I can trust myself," Sonic replied. His eyes glowed in the darkness. I got a little closer to him so that our noses were almost touching. "What are you afraid of," I asked. "I'm afraid to love."

"Don't be."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The way that you make me feel inside."

"Don't be." Sonic leaned in closer to me, pursing his lips. I stayed still, not wanting to ruin the moment. Sonic kissed me, and I kissed him back. I felt the passion of love when our lips met. He pulled away grinning. "So, how was I," he asked.

"Wonderful. Thanks for my first kiss," I replied, He smiled and murmured "you're welcome" before placing his lips back on mine.

Ch.4 Afraid of Love

Sonic's POV

I felt sparks when I had kissed Amy. My whole body had butterflies in it. I knew that it wasn't my first kiss, but it was something that made me feel good. After I kissed Amy for the second time, she said that she had to go. We both had school tomorrow so I figured that I would let her leave early. I walked her to her house. "Thanks for walking me home and everything," she said once we reached her front porch. "Anytime Amy, I mean, I have to make sure that you get around safely," I replied, not smiling. I didn't really want to smile. There was nothing really to smile about. Amy started scrutinizing my face, getting her worried face on. "What's wrong," she asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong Amy."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"What is there to be happy about." Amy recoiled as if I had slapped her in the face. I quickly noticed what I had said. "I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean that, really," I said taking her hand and looking deep into her jade eyes. "It's okay," she said. I pulled her in for hug. Her arms wound around me without question. I knew that she liked me a lot, but I didn't know if I could take our relationship that far. I pulled away after a few minutes. "Sleep well," I whispered to Amy. She smiled and whispered "you too" before giving me a quick kiss and went into her house. I smiled to myself as I walked back to my house. I hoped that my dad and Diana wouldn't have anything to say to me, but I knew that they would. I walked into the silent house quietly. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I sat up on the counter as I twirled the fruit in my hand. "Did you have your fun with your so called friend," I heard a voice that I knew very well. I looked up to see my brother David leaning on the table across from me. "She is my friend and how do you know about her," I replied, annoyed. David was always getting on my nerves. He was a blue green hedgehog with dark green irises, and he had like three girlfriends. He was 2 years older than me, so he's 21. He's also a total disgrace to our family name. He's horrible in school, has a bad attitude and hates me. All my siblings hate me for some reason. Sometimes it just didn't make sense. "Well, it's kinda hard to not know about her. I mean mom and dad talk about her enough," he replied picking up a nectarine and sitting up on the table. "Number one, Diana is not our mom. Number two, what in the world are they doing talking about Amy," I said looking my brother dead in the eye. "Well, seeing that she is now your girlfriend, they do have a right."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yea, whatever dork."

"I'm not a dork."

"Who said," my brother said rising from his sitting position and dropping the nectarine. I stood up as well. "I said," I replied gripping the apple. David came closer to me, wanting to strike me. I threw the apple at him and it hit him in the head. I ran as fast as could around the house with David right behind me. I tried to run faster but, David had caught up with me. He tackled me and started jabbing me in the stomach. Once he got the anger out of him, he stopped punching me. I felt sore. "That's what you get you little trouble maker," I heard my brother say before he kicked me and walked away. I got up and ran to my room. It hurt to run, but I needed to be alone. I locked the door and lay on my bed. I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the number to see that it was Amy. I answered it. "Hello," I said. "Hi Sonic, its Amy, I just wanted to see that you made it home safely," she said. She sounded so innocent. I was mad enough, but I knew that I couldn't burst out. Not on her. "I'm fine, but," I stopped not wanting to talk about my thoughts to her. She wouldn't understand anything that I was going through. "But what," she pushed, wanting to get the truth out of me. "Never mind, it's nothing really. Um, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school," I said, about to hang up.

"Look Sonic, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Kay shoot," I said lounging on my bed.

"Well, I was kinda wonderin if, ya know."

"No, I don't know."

"Um, well I was wonderin if you wanted to take our friendship further. I mean I know that we just made up and everything, but I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend." I hung up on her then. I didn't want to take our friendship further, I didn't want to be her boyfriend, and I even regret kissing her. I realized the real reason I didn't date when I was in high school. Amy was rushing our relationship. Soon enough, she would want me to tell her that I loved her. But, I couldn't say that. I liked Amy, but after all the pain she left me in; I could never love her. At least not now.

Ch.5 The Storm

Amy's POV

When I had asked Sonic to be my boyfriend, he hung up on me. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve. I was trying to be honest and sincere and he just hangs up on me. What in the world is wrong with him? I threw my cell phone across my room. I crossed my arms across my chest and fumed. Why was Sonic so complicated? I mean he kissed me; how could he not see the question coming? He's probably not even gonna drive me to school tomorrow. I heard my phone start ringing. I smiled a little walking over to it. I hoped that it was Sonic saying that his phone died or something so he couldn't answer my question, but it was Rebecca. I frowned as I answered. "Hey Amy, where were you the whole afternoon," she asked. "I was with Sonic," I answered feeling more glum.

"Oh, so how are you guys' relationship going?"

"Well, it's going kinda bad."

"What? How?"

"Sonic kissed me, and when I called him later and asked him to be my boyfriend; he hung up on me."

"Why in the world would he do that?"

"I have no clue."

"Tomorrow, you should demand what his problem is."

"Maybe."

"No, not maybe, it's a yes got it?"

"Yea."

"Kay, see ya tomorrow Amy." I hung up. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I fell into unconscious happily.

I woke up the next morning in a bad mood. I got dressed in a black and gray t shirt that said: "I'm in a good mood. Don't mess it up." I also put on some gray jeans, and some black high heel boots. I felt moody, so I decided to dress moody. I walked down the stairs glumly. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Sonic's parents sitting with my mother. They were laughing and talking like there was no tomorrow. When my mother finally noticed me, she smiled at me. "Amelia, Sonic should be here soon to take you to school," my mother said softly. I saw Greg and Diana nod in agreement. I was confused. Since when did my mother call me Amelia? And I knew good and well that Sonic wasn't going to take me to school. "Um, actually, I was gonna walk to school," I said. I knew that the school was like fifteen miles away, but I would stop at the bus stop. "Amelia, don't be silly," my mother continued, "its pouring out there. Why would you walk?" I didn't respond. I walked toward the door. It opened and hit me smack in the head. The door hit me so hard that I fell right on my bottom. Sonic stepped in. He looked at me, rolled his eyes, and walked out the door. I rubbed my head. If he was mad at me, why wouldn't he hit me with a door. I heard the adults laughing. I rolled my eyes, got up, and went out the door. My mom was right. It was pouring outside. I put my hood up and ran toward something. The storm was so bad that you couldn't see a thing. It started thundering, and I saw a few strikes of lightning. I felt something grab my arm. I screamed, but the thing covered my mouth. The thing picked me up. The next thing I knew I was in the back seat of Sonic's car with Sonic sitting right next me. I looked at him confusingly. "Are you suicidal or something," he asked looking at me. I shrugged. "Why did you help me in the first place," I asked.

"You were walking toward the street!"

"So?"

"Does it look like anything can see in this weather?"

"Then how did you see me?"

"Cause' I can okay."

"Fine," I said looking away. I wanted to jump out the car and get as far away as I could from Sonic. But, I knew I couldn't. Sonic was right about the storm. It was raining too hard to see anything. I heard the thunder increase. I jumped a little. I wanted to jump right into Sonic's arms so that he could comfort me, but I knew that he was probably mad at me for challenging him so much. I looked at Sonic. He was staring out the window on the other side of the car. His body was leaned away from me. It was weird, I was in the same position except on a different angle. Sonic didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either. He actually looked kind of sad. I felt bad. I mean, he puts up with his horrible parents, sticks to himself, and is still hurt from a lot of things; one of them being me. I scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. He didn't look at me when I grabbed his hand; he just ripped his hand out of mine. "What do you want Amy," I heard him mutter.

"I wanted to apologize for not being grateful that you saved me," I whispered softly. I don't think he was even listening. "Whatever," was all he said. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. Sonic looked down at me. I looked back up at him. Our noses were touching, and our lips were just inches away from each other. I lifted my head higher so that I could kiss him. By the time Sonic noticed what I was doing, our lips had met. I locked my hands around his neck so that he couldn't pull away. Sonic grabbed my arms and unlocked them from his neck and gently pushed me away from him. "What in the world was that for," he asked calmly. He looked mad now. "Well," I said, holding my hands up in a shrugging way. I didn't really have an answer. "It just felt like the right time, but not in the right place," I finished. Sonic went back to his position after rolling his eyes at me. I felt broken. Sonic probably hated me after all the things I put him through. One of those things being that he had to be stuck in a car with me. I hated storms already, but this storm was the one I hated the most.

Ch.6 Time Spent

Sonic's POV

Amy kissed me and then is gonna say that it was the right time. What in the world is wrong with her? I'm actually starting to think that she's dumber than people think. I looked back over at her. She was staring at me. "What," I asked her.

"It's nothing, it's just that you look sad," she answered. I shrugged. "Maybe it's just the rain."

"Maybe. When you look out into the rain, what do you see?"

"Lots of things."

"Like what?"

"My mother for one thing." I looked down. I felt Amy grab my hand. "Does the thought of your mother make you sad," she asked. I looked at her. She was looking at me hopefully. "Sometimes," I said, giving her a small smile. She noticed it and gave me a shy smile back. "What about you," I said.

"Huh."

"What do you see in the rain?"

"Lots of little water droplets falling from the sky," she said smiling. I laughed at her. "What? I was serious," I heard her say. She started laughing with me this time. I pulled myself together after a few minutes. She smiled at me. I smiled back. I didn't know why I was so complicated with Amy, but at times it was a good thing. "Do you think that the rain is gonna let up," I heard Amy ask. I shook my head. "Not for a while."

"Oh."

"Why? Did you have to get somewhere?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Oh." Me and Amy stayed silent for a few minutes. I saw her scrutinizing me, but I ignored it. "What was your mom like," she asked suddenly. I could see that she wasn't trying to aggravate me, she was just curious. "My mom was a good woman. She was energetic, joyful, and a good mother. She did everything she could to be there for us kids."

"What did she look like?"

"She was a bright blue hedgehog with long curly quills, amazing light blue eyes, a smile that would light up any dark room, and she wore a lot of flouncy dresses."

"Do you look a lot like her?"

"No, my sisters do. I look more like my father. I just inherited her fur color."

"You miss her a lot don't you," Amy said, looking deep into my eyes. She took my other hand(the one that she wasn't holding) and put it on her cheek. "Yea."

"She sounds like a great mother. Even though I never knew her, I'm grateful for her."

"Why?"

"She had you," she said smiling. She shook her head a little bit to get her bang out of her eyes. I removed the hand she was holding on her cheek and used it to brush her hair over to the side. I saw her blush a little bit. She looked away for a moment and then turned back to me. "What's wrong," I asked her. She looked sad. "It's nothing," she replied, but I saw moisture in her eyes. I tilted her head up so that she had no choice but to look me in the eye. "C'mon Amy, you can tell me," I assured her. "It's my brother. A dude from the army just went up to my house and that could only mean one thing," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. I wiped them away and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me longingly, and cried into my hoodie. I kissed her head and told her that everything was gonna be okay. She nodded and cried some more. I held her the whole time. I knew how she felt, and I had to support her. After a few minutes, Amy stopped crying, she looked up at me with her sad eyes. All the pain in her eyes made me sad. "Thanks for comforting me," she said. Her voice was soft. "You're welcome," I replied. I kissed her forehead and looked out the window. The rain had let up and was now just raining regularly. I opened the door and slid out of the car. Amy watched me. She followed me out the car. We walked up the driveway holding hands. I held the screen door open for her as she unlocked her front door. I followed as she went in. I heard our parents laughing. She went into the dining room. I followed her, knowing that she might not like what she found. Our parents were sitting around a table, laughing and joking as if they hadn't received bad news. "Mom, is Andre okay," Amy asked her mother. "No, I'm sorry Amy, he's not. He's in a better place now," her mother replied with a smile on her face. "Then how can you be happy," Amy yelled at her mother. Her mother frowned. "Amelia, you may not use that tone with me."

"I really don't care about my tone, I want you to answer me!"

"I'm happy because everyone has to move on!"

"But you can't even shed a tear for the child you gave life to?"

"Amelia, that is enough! Go to your room this instant!"

"I'll go anywhere as long as I don't have to see your cold heart," Amy screamed at her mother. I could see tears falling down her cheeks. She turned around, and grabbed my hand, and led me out the room. "Sonic, do you think I can stay with you for a little while," she asked when we were in the hallway. She was wiping away her tears. "Sure," I told her. I wiped away her tears gently. "Thanks." Amy went to her room to pack her things. I waited for her at the bottom of the steps. She came back within five minutes with a hot pink duffel bag in her hand. We drove to my house in my car. Amy was silent the whole time. She didn't say a word when I lead her to the guest room that was next to my room. "Are you okay," I asked her after she had unpacked. She shook her head. "I just can't believe my mother," she said. I sat down on her bed. She sat down next to me. "Do you think she really meant that," I asked. She shrugged. "I think she was serious, but I just don't want to believe it. I mean, she has never been so heartless."

"She's probably just under the spell of the two most heartless people in the world."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?"

"Your parents, I mean, I've seen what they've done to you and I think it's sad."

"I just ignore them. They can hurt me, talk about me, embarrass me, but as long as I know that I'm fine and that it's not true; I know that I'll make it through."

"How are you so strong? I mean I don't know how long you've been living like this, but when this first happened; how did you make it through?"

"I thought about how heartbroken and sad I felt; but I knew that the sun would come up and everything was gonna be okay."

"Do you think the sun is gonna come up for me?"

"I hope so." Amy smiled at me. I smiled back. I heard the front door open and my parents' footsteps. "Sonic," they yelled. "Stay here," I told Amy. She nodded. I got up and ran to the living room. My dad noticed me first. "Ah, there you are," he said, "Where's Amy?" I shrugged. "Don't know," I said. I turned to walk away. "Sonic, we know that you know where Amy is and we suggest you tell us now," I heard Diana say coldly. I turned back to them. "I really don't know, okay," I said. My dad then ran down the hall. I ran after him. By the time I reached my room, he had Amy. He was grabbing her arm. She was screaming at him to let her go. "Let her go," I said coldly. "Oh I will, as soon as her mother comes and gets her." Amy's mother just walked beside me. "Amelia, you are in so much trouble," she yelled at Amy. "For what? It's not like I ran away or anything," she screamed back. My father released Amy while her mother took hold of her. They went down the stairs arguing. Amy shrugged her arm out of her mother's grasp and ran to me when they approached the front door. She pulled me into a hug. I didn't want to see Amy go through this. I hugged her back as I slid a note into her hand. "Read it when you get home," I whispered. She nodded and followed her mother out the door. I ran out the back door before my parents could say anything. I ran to my mother's meadow. The tree wasn't glowing like it usually was. "I see you're not happy about this either," I said to the tree. The wind blew lightly. "I just don't understand. Amy is an amazing girl; I hoped that this wouldn't happen to her. All the time I've spent with her makes me like her even more. But, the thing I'm worried about is when I get past liking her. I mean, how am I supposed to love?"

Ch. 7 The Warmth of Love Amy's POV

My mother was being completely ridiculous. After we got back to my house, she grounded me until I got out of college. "But that's so unfair," I screamed at her. She shrugged. "Oh well," she said. I stormed up to my room before I said something that would get me in more trouble. I closed the door behind me when I got into my room. I then remembered the note that Sonic gave me was still in my pocket. I took it out. On the front fold it said: To Amy. I unfolded the whole paper to see a poem written on it. It was entitled: "Love and warmth will always make sunshine." I smiled as I started to read the poem. It said:

Broken and alone I felt, until I met you.

The warmth of your skin and the love filled in your touch,

Makes me see the light through all the darkness

Darkness created throughout the world

Throughout life, or maybe just our lives.

But, we have each other now,

Lost in a world of hope and happiness.

That is until they ruin it.

They bring the darkness and separation to us,

But just know:

Love and warmth will always bring sunshine.

I love you- Sonic

I felt my smile increase when I saw the last thing he wrote. He loved me. I wanted to call him so bad and tell him how much the poem meant to me, but I couldn't use the phone. I could've tried going to his house, but my mom said that I was forbidden to see him. I understood exactly what was going on. My mother wanted to keep me away from Sonic. That was what Sonic had meant about separation when he said it in his poem. Now all I had to do was wait for the darkness to kick in. I laid on my bed for the rest of the day, just thinking about what the poem was saying and how it reflected me and Sonic's lives. I wished that I could talk to him. I wish that I could see his light green eyes watch over me, his cute little grin, and I wished that I could get the feeling that I receive when I'm around him. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything was gonna be okay. I fell asleep that night thinking about him.

I woke up the next morning feeling sad and groggy. I got dressed in a blue and black striped quarter sleeved shirt, a dark blue fluffy skirt with black leggings, and dark blue boots boots. I walked down the stairs glumly. I heard my mother singing to herself. I then thought about how I was gonna get to school. Sonic would've drove me and I would probably miss the bus(I know you're wondering what happened to my car, well we had to sell it to get some extra cash). "Um mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Yes Amelia," she answered.

"How am I supposed to get to school?"

"Walk; get some exercise."

"Mom, the school is 15 miles away. I would miss half the day by the time I got to school."

"Oh well, that's your problem not mine. So start walking." I sighed as I retrieved my backpack and walked out the door. It was raining out again, but it was even worse than a regular storm. The wind blew wildly, the rain was raining so hard that you couldn't see anything, and little chunks of ice flew everywhere. If my mom wanted me to hike to school in this: she must be crazy. I took my first step into the rain. The wind knocked me straight on my face. I felt a hand help me up. The person walked me to a car, opening and closing the door behind me. I recognized the car quickly. My moody feelings went away quickly. The person slid in the other side and smiled at me. "Hi Amy," he said softly before landing a kiss on my cheek. "Hi Sonic," I replied, blushing. His smile increased. "Did you read the note," he asked. I nodded. "It was so meaningful," I said, smiling at him. He was doing his grin that I loved so much. He grabbed my hand. He looked down at our hands, his smile fading. "What's wrong," I asked him. He shook his head and muttered "nothing". I could see that something was bothering him. "Sonic, you know that you can tell me anything right," I said, hoping that he would look at me. He shrugged. "I guess," he replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's complicated Amy."

"How is it complicated?"

"Just forget it, okay." He let go of my hand and turned away. I saw that I was aggravating him. He goes through enough things in his life already, and I was supposed to be the sunshine through it all. "I'm sorry Sonic, I just don't know what I'm thinking today," I said trying to soften my voice. I looked at him. He was faced toward me, but his eyes were looking away. "Whatever," I heard him mutter. "Sonic, can you please look at me," I asked. His eyes glanced at me for a second and then went back to their position. "Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. He didn't reply. His mood swings were really starting to get on my nerves. "Sonic, what's wrong," I whispered. He shook his head. I took his hand, and made him look me dead in the eye. "C'mon Sonic, I think I know you better than that," I whispered. "If you know me, than you should know that there's nothing wrong," he whispered coldly. He was glaring at me. I tilted my head up to kiss him, but he held my shoulders down. "Please don't," he said. "Then tell me what's wrong," I replied softly. I was getting kind of annoyed, but I didn't want to show it. "My dad and Diana are being heartless, that's all."

"Well, what are they doing?"

"Making my life miserable as usual."

"Like saying that you can't see me?"

"Kind of. They've made a lot of progress in putting me down, but losing you would drive me insane." He stroked my cheek. I smiled.

"I guess that would count both of us." He smiled and pressed his lips down to mine. I broke the kiss by smiling to big. He laughed at me lightly. "Guess we won't be going to school today," Sonic said after looking out the window. "Why," I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Have you seen the weather today," he asked. I nodded and said real seriously: "I think it looks beautiful out." Sonic looked kind of concerned and confused. I started laughing. "I'm kidding," I said. "Oh, okay," he replied. He didn't laugh or even smile. He looked kind of sad. "Hey, are you okay," I asked him. I was still giggling, but I tried to stop. Sonic wouldn't take me seriously if I kept laughing like an idiot. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just that; I used the same joke on my mom when I was a kid," he said looking down. "Oh, well if it makes you feel any better: my dad is alive and he doesn't even want to see me. Sometimes it feels like he's dead since we don't hear from him and everything. But he's not. At least you have memories of how good your mother was, while I barely connected with my dad throughout my whole life." I looked down also. "Sorry about that Amy," Sonic whispered. "It's okay," I replied. I noticed that me and Sonic have shared a lot of moments in this car. "Sonic, is this car magical or something," I asked. He smiled a little as he stroked the piece of quill that was in front of my face. "Maybe and maybe not," he replied. "Well, I think it is." I was confident in my answer. "Why do you think so?"

"Well we've had a lot of meaningful moments in here, so I think that this car is what's bringing us close together. Because you hated me when I first moved back and now look at us."

"Who said I don't anymore."

"Shut-up," I punched him in the arm. I knew he was joking when his smile got bigger. He started laughing. "Ow, you know I think your gonna break my arm someday," he said jokingly. I laughed at him. "Well than I hope you get your arm ready for that day," I came back. It was weird how me and Sonic had these weird changes in atmosphere_, _but in a way it was kind of a good thing. "Um, Amy I was wondering if you um," Sonic said putting his hand behind his neck. "Yes," I said smiling. He was nervous so maybe he was going to ask me an important question. "Um I was wondering if you wanted to run away with me. I mean, I can't deal with this life anymore but, I don't wanna leave you behind. Amy, you mean too much to me to just let you go when I just got you back. Look, I've been in love with you ever since I got to know you. Please, come with me," Sonic looked deep into my eyes as he took both of my hands. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I looked down. "But, what about our families? Won't they miss us," I whispered. "I don't know about your family, but I know mine's won't care."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere where we could be happy." I looked at him to see him looking down at me caringly. He wasn't forcing this on me; he just wanted to speak his mind. "Of course I would run away with you Sonic," I said smiling at him. He smiled back. I kissed him. "I love you," I heard him say when he pulled away. "I love you too," I replied.

We ran away the next day. I left my brother a note saying what I was doing. I was sure that he was gonna tell my mom, but I really didn't care. I was just happy to be free with the man I loved. We drove off to Los Angeles where (after we finished college) I got a job as a lawyer for some movie stars and Sonic started a business that produced comedy-action movies. We got married and settled down. We had two kids named Sonica and Alexander. We lived good lives as a big happy family. Sometimes I thought about what would have happened if I didn't run away with Sonic, but in the end I was always glad I did. Even though I missed my old family every once in a while, I knew that I had a new one. One that was my own, one that loved me, and one who was bonded together as one forever.

The End

12


End file.
